The truth
by wackedoutcandle
Summary: story about a 6th year 17 year old named vivian in slytherin. her friend is draco and pretty soon they turn into more then friends, typical, but what will happen when she goes over to his house and meets someone from her past she never thought she would.
1. Chapter 1

**The truth **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of jk rowlings character

just to let every one know this is set in place of the 6th book and don't flame I know I took a few things out of the books you'll understand why later.

She awakened with a startled gasp. That dream again it seamed never ending all ways the same dark house but she never got past the front gates. Abandoning hope of finally figuring out her dream Vivian got out of her four poster bed and put on robe. She wandered over to her owl meg's cage but it was still empty. She was wondering if draco would ever write her back. It had been a week since she sent her letter. Oh well she knew he was busy she just didn't know what he was busy with. She wandered down the stairs to eat breakfast. She had been in her foster home for 17 years ever since she was born. They were ok for muggles that is. Breakfast was already set she grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down on the couch to watch the t.v. she switched the channel to the news. It had been 3 months since Voldemort had been announced back from the ministry of magic. It took them long enough to figure it out anyways. The news had nothing interesting to say so she clicked it off. Her foster sister walked into the room she was a 15 year old muggle named suzy. " what are you doing Vivian" suzy said. Vivian gave suzy a glare and said " what does it look like I'm doing I'm watching the news smart one". "what would your people be doing on the news anyway"? Suzy said.

"Well not that its any of your business anyway but I wasn't looking for any witches or wizards I was just watching the news". Suzy walked out of the living room still glaring at her. In fact she had been looking for more signs of voldemort's rise in power. But every day she found nothing and her subscription to the daily profit told her nothing either. She walked up to her room to start to pack tomorrow she would be returning to hogwarts so she needed to start packing . When she was climbing the stairs to her room she heard the shuffling of wings and she ran the rest of the steps. When she reached her room she saw her owl meg siting on the windowsill with a piece of parchment that had draco's familiar neat scrawl on it. She ran across the room and untied it from meg's leg it had been three weeks since contact from the wizarding world here's what it said...

_Vivian, sorry I haven't been able to write In a while I wish I could tell you why I haven't been able to write but I can't . Lets just say I've been working with my father this summer. Me and my girlfriend broke up last month differences got between us . Any way tomorrow is the beginning of the term I'll talk to you on the train ._

_see you then_

_Draco malfoy _

Vivian set the letter aside and started up packing again. then when she was done packing she slipped the letter underneath her bed and cast a barrier spell so that her foster sister could not sneak around her room while she was away. When everything was packed and ready to go she decided to go downstairs and say goodbye to her foster parents. When she reached the kitchen her foster parents were talking quietly to themselves. When Vivian entered the room their conversation stopped and their heads turned to her. " well I just wanted to say goodbye before I leave tomorrow".Vivian said

"Do you want us to drive you to the station" her foster mom said. " no I passed my apparation test this year so I'll be fine". An awkward silence passed then "ok well we will see you next summer Vivian. " yeah yeah if I come back I'll see you"Vivian said and went upstairs to sleep.

End of first chapter r/r I'll update very very soon I just got a new laptop for Christmas. I don't mind flames at all they actually help me understand how to fix my story


	2. sorting

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of j.k rowling I own my own characters and places ONLY!

Vivian woke up at 10:34 she still had till 11:29 to be in her room apperating to platform 9/3. She quickly closed meg's cage, meg cooed softly and began to clean her feathers. Vivian walked to the kitchen and picked up an apple as a quick snack. She watched the news again just to kill time she knew if nothing had been said so far nothing would be said today. At 11:27 she walked up to her room grabbed her trunk and meg's cage and apperated to platform 9/3 . The train was steaming and parents were calling out good byes to their kids. Vivian always hated this part not because no one was with her to say good bye it didn't matter to her she didn't need parents to say goodbye it was the cries of the parents they were pathetic. She got on the train and found the compartment where draco, Crabb ,and goyle were . " Hey Vivian what's up" Draco said with a sly grin on hid face. "Oh you know same old shit. being cooped up with those stupid muggles all summer really makes me go crazy" she said. " well at least your sane enough to talk to us" he laughed Vivian looked around the compartment just as always no one but slytherins were in the compartment with her. "So draco what have you been doing this summer?"she asked. "Well I'm not allowed to tell anyone that I haven't been given permission to tell" he said. "You don't trust me?" she asked. She felt truly hurt and confused. What furthered her suspicion was the silence that fallowed. "It's not that really Vivian I'm just not allowed to tell you"he said. She stalked out of the compartment not listening to draco calling her back into the compartment. She walked the length of the train and while she was walking back she was slammed to the ground. "I'm so sorry are you ok?" a voice asked "oh" it said as she looked up. Standing above her with his hand held out was Harry Potter. "Get away from me" she said as she shoved her way upward. "Sorry I was just trying to help"he said. "Well news flash I don't need your help"Vivian said. "Harry what's going on out here" Hermione said as her head poked out of a compartment. "Nothing Hermione I'll be back in a second"harry said. Vivian looked up at harry when Hermione disappeared. "So what do you want"she said. " I just wanted to apologize" he said. "Well if it isn't potter" draco's voice came from behind Harry. Harry whipped out his wand and turned around "what do you want malfoy" harry snapped. "Well I want you to stop harassing my friend potter". Draco held out his wand he had already mastered casting spells without speaking. A serpent shot out of his wand and head towards Harry he shot a spell at it . The snake did not take it well it came slithering towards Vivian. "Get the fuck away from me you little beast or I'll kill you!"

The snake went towards the end of the train but before it got into another compartment Vivian made it disappear. She was breathing heavily black spots danced in front of her eyes. "Vivian come here now" Draco demanded and pulled her into an empty compartment. "When did you know you could?" he asked ,Vivian stood for a few seconds confused she had no idea what he was talking about and she didn't know why he sounded so excited. "What are you talking about" she finally asked. "What do you think im talking about Vivian how long have you known you could talk to snakes?" he asked. "Talk to snakes? are you crazy I can't talk to snakes" she screamed at him. He stood there silent for a while and finally said " you mean you really don't know?" he asked a dazed look on his face. "No I don't know what your talking about" she said growing inpatient. "Well here then" he said taking out his wand and conjuring another snake. "What do you want me to do" Vivian asked. "Just talk to it like before and se if it talks back" draco said. Vivian look questionably at the snake then said "can you understand me?" she waited and then "of course I can understand you I'm not deaf" she stared in disbelief was she going insane or was this all true? She thought a spell and the snake disappeared . She stayed silent for a while then left the compartment. Draco fallowed trying to make conversation but Vivian ignored him and kept walking to the compartment with Crabb and Goyle. When she reached the door she pulled the door open with a forced it slammed against the rails holding it with a loud bang. "WHOA what happened to you?" Crabb asked. She stared at him for a minute and then decided draco would tell them anyway, then she sat down on the seat and waited for draco to come in. A thought just occurred to her she was always waiting for him putting her plans around him like she was his girlfriend she wasn't draco had never asked her or anything so why was she acting like she was? Well from now on she would not act like she had been acting for 3 years , she was in her 6th year at hogwarts and she was going to make the best of it. Draco came storming in the room " WHY the hell did you go storming out of the compartment ignoring me?"He half yelled. She pondered what she had told herself "What the fuck should I tell you for?"she asked a question for a question. "What the hell has gotten over you?" he asked. There was a quick silence kind of necessary but also eerie. "What do you think has gotten over me? now lets drop it!" Vivian screamed. They stared at each other for a moment then he said "ok well act like it didn't happen for now, but we will have to talk about it eventually."he said. "Well ok then" she said with a smile " so ... anyone hear who our new defense against the dark arts professor is?". Nobody said anything for a while obviously in shock in Vivian's sudden change in emotion. "No idea now that umbridge is gone who knows who will take her place" draco said "pity to she was a good professor". Vivian rolled her eyes and said "you only liked her cause she had you in that squad." he looked angry "that's not why it because she was a good professor that's all". "whatever anyways I wonder who will replace her." she said a whistle blew signaling the time to change into their school robes. "Well we better get changed"he said. They all got out their robes and uniforms and went to different areas to change. When they all came back changed and ready they decided not to talk. When the train finally stopped they all got out of the compartment and got off the train into hogsmead. thestrals where pulling the school carriages as usual, Vivian always had been able to see them. She didn't know who she had seen die. Vivian, draco, Crabb and goyle got into a carriage. While on the way to the school Vivian heard draco whispering to Crabb and he kept shooting side looks at her. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked. "Can't say sorry" draco said. "Oh this again whatever"she said and got out of the carriage because they had reached the school. She got into the great hall and walked to the slytherin table and sat in her normal seat and waited for draco. "Hey"a voice said when Vivian looked up she was surprised. It was potter again "what do you want" she asked but not in a threatening voice surprisingly. "I just wanted to say I know how you fell about the whole snakes thing" he said. "Well thank you" she said there was something about him she had always hated but now that he had something in common with her it felt like a connection between them not in a loving way in a strange way. "Your welcome" he said "well I'll see you around". "Ok" she said she sat in silence for a few minutes thinking hard about everything that happened in the past year. "Hey Vivian I'm sorry I really am I just can't tell you. You understand right?"it was draco his face did look apologetic " it's ok I forgive you I'm just kinda in a weird mood" she said. Every one got quiet professor McGonagall was standing up front with all the first years "it is now time for the sorting I would like to ask all to be quiet until the end"she said "dweebsly, Martha" a young girl walked up and sat on the stool she had curly red hair and brilliantly light brown eyes. After a few seconds the hat shouted out "**Griffindor**" the griffindor table shouted praises and applause. "O'Connor, Sofia" a girl who looked much to old to be a first year walked up she had dyed her hair black in front and red in the back in a Chelsea style haircut, she had beautiful blue eyes. Sofia walked up and sat on the stool and allowed the hat to be out on her head it had been on her head a few seconds when "SLYTHERIN" the whole table cheered especially Vivian she wanted to meet this girl so when she started looking for a seat she invited her to sit with her. Pretty soon she learned Sofia was also a foster child but raised by a wizarding family. After talking for a while they became friends. Finally Vivian looked up at the staff table and realized Dumbledore had already made his speech and people were leaving. Her and Sofia headed down to the slytherin common room. But once they reached the entrance area(if any knows a good idea for what the entrance should be leave me a review)Vivian realized she did not have the password "FUCK I forgot it, I guess" she started. "Well its draco's job to help these poor and defenseless young ladies" draco said. "Poor and defenseless yeah right what's the password draco?"she said. He stood for a second then said "it's parseltongue" he said grinning. "You have got to be KIDDING ME!" she yelled the last two words. The area opened and all three of them went in. The common room looked like it always did ,dark colors and it was always was worm in the fall and winter. Their trunks were all ready brought up. "Well I'm going to go unpack I'll be back in about a half an hour" Vivian said and headed up to the 6th year dormitories.

Author's note: r/r or flame or give ideas I don't mind flames any suggestions will be appreciated.

I will update very soon probably within a day.


	3. draco's question

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing of j.k. rowling's

Vivian started to unpack the first things she unpacked were her personal things like her books, her journal, and her pictures. The most importantpicture she owned was the one of her mother Heather Hawks she knew her mother was a witch because the only picture she had of her wasmoving. Her mother was almost the complete opposite of Vivian she had medium length brown hair and was laughing giddily in the picture she had an innocents to her and a good intentions feeling. Vivian had long natural black hair deep blue eyes and had a evil presents around her which made a lot of people feel intimidated around her. She stared at that picture for a long time then started to think about her father she had no idea who he was she only knew that her mother had ran away from him before he knew she was pregnant. Her foster parents had told her that her mother said that her father had changed into a different person then the one she had married. Her foster parents had not gotten Vivian from a muggle agency they knew her mother and father. Of course not her father in person but they had allowed her mother to stay with them during her last months of pregnancy. Her mother had said she was in hiding not from the police but from her husband. Her mother told her foster parents everything about her husband and her. That there were witches and wizards out there and that she was one of them and so was her husband. Her foster parents would never tell her about her father because they had sworn to her mother that they wouldn't. She did know one thing though, that she had two magical parents so her father may still be alive. Her mother died when she was a few months old so she never knew her. No one to love with a never ending passion no one to talk to about what was happening. What was she supposed to do tell Draco that she was feeling worried about what was happening to her? The weird dreams the terrible migraines when she woke up and now about talking to snakes. No, no way would she tell him that would show that she was vulnerable. She would not let him see that side of her. Not if she could help it.

She finished putting her stuff away then walked back down to the common room. She didn't realize how much time had passed it was pitch dark outside and most of the people in the common room were gone. "Well that took you long enough" Draco said . "well I had to put away a lot of stuff to put away" Vivian said with a smirk she never told Draco to much information that was one thing that separated him from his other friends. All of his other friends told him everything and he always told her what that said no matter how useless the information would be. The same went with his old girl friend pansy he told Vivian everything like it was all a big secret. Everything except what he had been doing over the summer it aggravated her but she could do nothing about it he wouldn't budge on the subject. "What are you thinking about Vivian?" Sofia asked. What could she tell then not the truth obviously so she thought up a lie "oh about what happened on the train with Potter today" she said at least it was part way true. "That Potter thinks he's so important after what has happened between him and the dark lord" Draco said looking aggravated " I'll make him pay for making my father be put away! They all sat in silence for a while listening to Draco's staggering breathing. Vivian knew how angry Draco was after what happened to his father. She knew that Draco's dad had been put away to azkaban during the summer after they found out he had been at the ministry of magic when Voldemort had attacked Harry.( I changed it a little bit I know). Finally Sofia spoke knowing perfectly well what had happened she decided to changed the subject "so why do all of you hate Potter"? Vivian did not answer after what had happened to her she did not want to talk about it all. Draco gave her a suspicious look then said " you know why I hate him I have the reason I already told you and the fact is I've always hated him ever since first year when I first laid eyes on him". "Oh yeah" Vivian said knowing perfectly well what happened because she had been standing right by him " you mean when you asking him to be your friend and him rejecting you badly" then she exploded in a fit of laughter. "Oh shut up your stupid bitch it all" he screamed she had obviously made him furious. "What did you call me?" she asked he had never talked to her like that he was always kind to at least her, not even in fights. "I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me" he said very quickly. "Well FUCK you Draco" she screamed running up the steps to the girl's dormitories. She always said stupid shit like that but he had never called her a rude name or word never. She decided to forget about everything for tonight and go to sleep. She crawled into her four posted bed and curled into a half ball like always. Everyone always thought it looked like she was being tortured in her sleep. She had a different dream then always it was a weirder dream to she saw a man cowering in fear of her at her feet. He was screaming out in pain he face screwed up in a horrible shape. She heard a laugh but it wasn't the laugh she normally heard. She usually heard a man's voice he was almost always laughing either that or shouting. No but this time it was not it was a women's voice after a few minutes she realized who's voice it was... It was hers!. She woke up shouting no over and over again. She was being shaken by Pansy "what the hell is wrong with you" she said but it didn't work she was still screaming. After a few minutes she calmed down she didn't know why a man being tortured in her dreams mattered so much. Many people were tortured in her dreams. Maybe it was because the person was being tortured by her own hands. "What was that all about" Pansy asked her. "Oh bad dream" she said quickly. Then she got dressed and started to run down to the common room. She got out of the door when she slammed into someone who had been eavesdropping. "Move out of my way"she yelled then looked up and saw it was malfoy " what were you doing eavesdropping on us" she said even though she knew he would have heard it from pansy anyway. She was after all still one of his friends. "I was just seeing if you were ok" he said looking kind of hurt. "I'm sorry its not your fault" she said "want to join me and go down to the grate hall for breakfast. She really wanted to talk to him about what happened. "Sure I was just going to ask you the same thing" he said smiling. Vivian always kind of like Draco just a little bit more then a friend but she would never tell him that his ego was big enough already. They walked together down to the great hall and she decided to be honest and just told him the whole thing. When she was done he asked her "do you think that's what's going to happen in the future". " I have no idea" she said "I mean it's a possibility but I don't think I'm much of a seer type" they arrived at the grate hall before they entered the grate hall she pulled him back and said "please can we keep this between us". "well I guess I can keep a secret for my favorite girl" Draco said smirking. They walked to the slytherin table and picked the seats at the end. It was a Saturday so there would be no classes. They finished their food and walked out onto the grounds talking to each other ignoring what happened last night. "So I heard the next hogsmead trip is this weekend" Draco said sounding extremely quiet and nervous " and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to ...go with me?" she stared at him stunned she never knew that he felt that way about her. "I'd love to" she said with a smile she always liked him more than a friend but now they were actually going to take it to the next step. That day they just lazed around the lake all day. By dinner it felt real to her they walked into the great hall and headed to their usual seats at the end. Word always spread fast in hogwarts so of course almost everyone knew. They all looked at her and Draco holding hands and whispered giving them side glances. After dinner they headed down to the common room. When they entered she noticed pansy sulking in the corner when she saw her and Draco she got up to them "Draco I'm going to go to bed early" Vivian said " ok I'll see you tomorrow " he looking nervous as pansy steadily approached him. She walked up the steps feeling drowsier with every step the thought of her soft comfy bed made her mind go numb. When she entered her dormitories she got changed and walked to her bed. The hogsmead trip was tomorrow and things were buzzing in her mind. Before she fell asleep she tried to empty her mind of all thoughts so that she had an easier time trying to get to sleep. Pretty soon she was falling into a deep sleep.

Ok end of chapter 3 I will update soon please review I need to know if I should continue


	4. the fight

Disclaimer: again in no way to I own anything of j.k. Rowling's. I only own my own characters and places. I would like to thank everyone that has read my story.

Vivian woke up the next morning full of energy ready to go with Draco to hogsmead. She dress in a tight black t-shirt and black semi baggy jeans. She brushed her hair put on make up then took a deep breath and walked down to the common room. She felt really nervous which was weird normally she was a very confident person. When she entered the common room she saw draco he was wearing a plain black t-shirt and jeans. He looked up when she entered the room. "Hey, you want to head down to breakfast" he asked her. "Yeah sure" she answered he grabbed her hand softly and they walked to the grate hall. They ate breakfast and started out of the gates to hogsmead. They started walking past the Quidditch Pitch " so I heard the keeper graduated" Vivian said smiling "yeah he did tryouts are next week are you thinking of trying out your pretty good?" he asked. "Well I was thinking out it would you help me practice?"she asked. "Of course I will if you think you can fly fast enough to keep up with me" he laughed. They walked to the three broom sticks and got some butterbeers and were in the middle of talking about classes when the door opened and Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked in laughing. Draco quickly looked over at them and slipped his wand out of his pocket. Harry and his friends walked over to order drinks when Draco said "well if it isn't Potter and his friends". "Draco leave us alone" Harry said pulling out his wand "Draco please don't fight in here" Vivian said . She did not want to get detention for a studied fight and she knew the bartender would rat them out. "Fine Potter lets take this outside" Draco said. They walked were the shrieking shack was its was deserted. Both Draco and Harry were circling each other wands raised Harry shouted "patrificous totalis" at the same time that Draco shouted "cricio" Harry fell to the ground screaming in pain the same way the man in her dream did. Vivian gasped "Draco stop!" he turned around "what" he said "stop the spell you'll get caught" her body was trembling why did Draco do that Harry was bound to rat him out. Harry stood up " what Malfoy going to have your little bitch of a girlfriend stop you from finishing this"harry said darkly. "Don't you dare to speak about Vivian like that" he raised his wand to him but Vivian beat him to it. " CALIFRA" she screamed Harry went flying back into a tree bleeding at random spots. "HARRY!" all his friends screamed. Harry got up obviously struggling. "What kind of spell was that" Draco asked "I've never seen it before". "I made it" she answered though it may not have been her most powerful spells it was the first she thought of for payback for what Harry said. "We'd better go" she said. They walked back to hogwarts. "Draco why did you use that spell you could have gotten us both expelled?" she asked. "No reason" he said turning his head to look behind him. There walk back was silent he held her hand the whole way. When they reached the common room they both sat on the couch her head on his shoulder and his chin on her head. When the time came for dinner they went down and ate. This time everyone was staring at Vivian and whispering about what had happened with Harry. "I have to go Draco I'll meet you later in the common room"she said. He nodded and she walked out into the corridor only to see Harry walking toward her. She went and turned into another hall when someone turned her around "oh where do you think your going?" he asked. "Get away from me I wouldn't want to hurt your pretty by famous face" she said darkly. Harry took both her hands in one hand then pulled his remaining hand back and punched her first in the stomach then hard In the face. "That's payback for what you did before" he snarled. She fell silently to the ground dark spots were dancing in front of her eyes. She moaned in pain. He looked down at her then walked away. After a few moments she tried standing up but fell back down again. She decided to regain her strength before trying again. But before she could stand up again dinner was over and people were filing out of the great hall. Pretty soon there was a circle around her "Vivian" Draco said as he pushed his way though the crowd. She looked up and smiled "its ok I'm fine" she said but it only came out in a whisper. "Who did this to you Vivian?" he asked as he helped her up and helped her walk to the common room. "It was potter" she said a little bit louder this time. "Oh he won't get away with this" Draco said and started to get up. But Vivian pulled him back down "not tonight wait for a while"she said. They stayed silent for a while until Sofia came rushing into the common room. "Vivian I just heard what happened with Harry are you ok?". " Yeah I'm ok just a few bruises.". Sofia looked around the empty common room "well why did he hit you he must of had a good reason?". Draco looked down ashamed "it was my fault I got into a fight with him in hogsmead and used the criciatis curse and then he called Vivian a stupid bitch so she used a spell on him" he said " its all my fault". He said guiltily. Vivian looked up smiling "no it was my fault I got out of control". Draco kissed her softly on the forehead (the perfect man) " maybe you should get some rest we do have classes tomorrow bright and early." he said smiling. "Ok I guess your right" she said. She got up off the sofa and walked up the stairs to the dormitories. She got into bed without changing clothes she was so tired. She had been hit before but never that hard, Harry's punches had been full of anger had she really made him that angry? Was it only because of the spell or was it because she was going out with Draco? She knew for while now that Harry had a crush on her. She did not really felt the same way about him. He was a different type of person then her, he was a good guy a know it all. She was full of pain, hate, and passion for what she believed in. She decided to leave it for another day. She closed her eyes and soon fell into a deep sleep.

Vivian woke up the next morning at 7:30 classes started at 8:30 she got dressed in her new uniform. She had bought it this summer it was shorter than most of the skirts here it was also black unlike the other gray ones. This new uniform was custom made it cost a little more but it was worth it. She threw on her house robes and walked down to the common room, Draco was standing there waiting for her. "Hey you ready?" he asked. She smiled " as ready as you can be at 7:30 in the morning" she laughed. The held hands and walked down to the great hall where Professor Snape was passing out their schedules. "So what will you be taking for your o.w.l.s I know you passed all your classes?" Draco asked. " well defense against the dark arts, potions, charms, herbology, astrology and Transfiguration" she said. "Same here no point in care of magical creatures or divination" Draco said happy that they would have all of the same classes. Professor Snape came up to both of them "so have you both decided what classes you want I do hope you Vivian will continue with potions you did get an outstanding?" he asked. She said of the names of her classes and he handed her a schedule and went around the table after finishing with Draco. "Oh goody we have double potions with Griffindor." Draco said sarcastically. They ate breakfast and headed down to the dungeon for potions. Vivian and Draco picked two seats on the left side of the room where all the slytherins sat. a few minutes later Snape walked into the room and everyone stopped talking. He started off with a speech on how important o.w.l.s were and then got to what they would be making. "Today we will be making the invisibility potion this potion will make anyone who drinks it invisible for an hour and a half. The ingredients" he flicked his wand "are on the board. Now get started" he said. There were sounds of chairs scraping and people talking. Vivian gathered her ingredients and scales and head back to her seat. "First step mix root with serpents tail" she muttered to her self "stir counter clockwise three time" she did that for the rest of the class. "Ok we have ten minutes left bottle up a vile cork it and set it up here" snape said. Her potion was a metallic color just as it should be. She turned it in and then went back to Draco who was eyeing Harry. The bell rang and everyone collected their things and left. They were in the hall went Vivian got pushed to the ground. She looked up and saw Harry grinning widely. "Oh that's it now potter your going to get it!" draco screamed taking out his wand. Harry pulled out his wand to and pretty soon a circle had formed around them. "So malfoy are we gonna stand here all day or are you going to attack me?" Harry asked. A girl with fiery red hair pushed her way though the crowed "Harry please don't do this" Ginny pleaded. He acted like he didn't hear her and continued to glare at Draco "**serpensortia!"**Draco boomed out loud over the noises in the hall. A snake larger then the one on the train came out of his wand. It seemed to be following the emotions of Draco it hissed in anger it had fangs that seemed to be inches long. It slithered over to Harry "g-e-get away from me" he said In parseltongue. "Ha you decide the best way out of this situation is to studder a command to a snake." she said also in parseltongue. "Shut up Vivian" Harry screamed in English. "Come here beauty" she cooed to the snake in his language. The snake slithered over to her and went up her extended arm. "I think I'll keep you" she said in English "see Harry that's the difference between me and you I've only known I could talk to snakes for a few days and I know how to control them better then you" she laughed. Harry turned back to Draco "it seems your girlfriend thinks she better then others, the same trait is in voldemort" he said darkly. Everyone gasped at the name. "Shut up Potter" Draco screamed. She didn't understand why he was so mad was it because he said voldemort's name? "What Malfoy have you not told her about your connections?" Harry asked smiling. "I SAID TO SHUT UP" Draco screamed his face was beet red in anger and he was short on breath. Harry turned to Vivian and signaled with his index finger for her to come closer. She slowly walked up to him and he whispered in her ear "didn't he tell you? Your big bad boyfriend over there is a death eater." he pulled away. She felt a wave of confusion why wouldn't he tell her something this important. "Is it true Draco" she asked in a whisper. "Is what true?" he asked innocently. "IS IT FUCKING TRUE!" she screamed. He lowered his head and Harry laughed darkly. "Yeah it is, but you have to believe me I couldn't tell you until they told me I could." he said in a pleading voice. She turned there back on all of them and started pushing through the crowed. "Oh poor Malfoy when it comes to people that you barely know your willing to tell them" Harry said laughing "but when it comes to your own girlfriend you won't even tell her". She barely heard his last words she was at the common room within minutes. She ran up to the girls dormintorie she didn't have defense against the dark arts for another hour so she could just Launge around for a while. She looked out of the window by her bed the sky was a dark grey she saw clouds billowing in towards Hogwarts. A soft hiss brought her attention back to the room. She realized she still had the snake around her neck. "Well snake what do you want to be called I personally like the name Bob" she laughed. "If you change it to Bobert we have a deal" he said. She laughed "ok Bobert deal". She said setting him on her bed "now don't wander to far" she said smiling and walked down to the common room. Draco was standing at the steps waiting she ran down the rest of the steps and jumped in front of him. He flinched thinking she was going to hit him. Instead she laughed and gave him a passionate kiss, but he pulled away quickly. "What's wrong" she asked feeling disappointed. "Oh nothing" he said rubbing his arm " I just thought we should talk and relax". Vivian ran over and jumped in a chair around the fire. "I have a question" she said smiling. "Shoot" he said laughing at how cute she look in that chair. Her long legs tucked under her butt. "How long have you been a death eater?" she asked. he stood uncomfortable for a second then said "ever since my father got taken away". She added up the months. Around 4 months now and she had to find out from Harry she decided to switch the subject. "I have given him a name and his name is Bobert" she said laughing. "Who now?" he asked smiling. "Our snake" she said "he's nice really" she added seeing the look on Draco's face. "Ok" he said "if you say so". They sat on the couch for almost an half an hour till they needed to get to defense against he dark arts class. Vivian gave Draco a playful shove after he put on a dramatic display of pretend sleep. They got to the classroom ten minutes before slughorn entered the room. "Today we are going to learn how to create a patroness it is a spell designed to ward of dementors" professor slughorn said "all you have to do is think your happiest thought". Vivian laughed to herself she had wanted to try this spell for a while now. Professor slughorn brought out a trunk that was rattling around. "Ok harry I'm going to need your assistance" slughorn said. Harry pushed Vivian out of the way and stepped up to the trunk. Professor slughorn opened it up and a dementor came crawling out. Vivian was first in line, she imagined the first time she made her own spell. "Expecto patronum" she said ( not yelled). A long silvery snake came out the end of her wand it made the dementor go right back into the trunk. Whispers erupted all over the room "have you done this spell before miss hawks?" slughorn asked. "No first time" she answered. Most of the class got to try the spell before the class ended. At the end of the lesson her and draco walked out and headed towards lunch. When they reached the slytherin table a hogwarts owl was waiting for her. It stuck out its leg with an official look about it. Vivian untied the letter and broke the seal and read:

_Vivian I was wondering if you would join me for a little chat during lunch. There are a few things we need to discuss. The password is lemon drops._

_Yours sincerely,_

**Albus Dumbledore **

"So who's it from" Draco asked. She put the letter in her pocket "its from Dumbledore he wants to meet with me" she answered him smiling "I'll be back as soon as I can" she ran out of the great hall. When she reached the stair cases she realized she didn't know where dumbledor's office was. By mere luck professor snape was walking the hall towards her. "Hey professor where is the headmasters office he told me to meet him but I've never been there before" she said rather quickly. "I'll show you follow me" he said "but keep up I'm in a hurry" he led her up a row of halls and stair she wasn't really paying attention to where they were going anyway. Pretty soon they were in front of a gargoyle statue. "Lemon drops" snape said quickly and left the hall the gargoyle mover aside and a moving stair case appeared in front of her. She stepped onto the stairs and at the end found herself in front of a big oak door. She knocked and heard a voice call out "come in". She opened up the door and found herself in a nicely decorated circular office, the room was filled with various objects of all kinds. "Ah Vivian come on in take a seat" Dumbledor said his eyes twinkling. She took a seat in front of his desk in a nice plump arm chair. "I bet you're wondering why I have called you here?" he asked she nodded curtly. "Well I wanted to see if your foster parents had talked to you over the summer about anything interesting ?" he asked smiling. "No, should they have?" Vivian asked. She took another look around the room and noticed all the old headmasters and mistresses looking down at them. "Well technically they didn't need to, but I assumed they would seeing as your 17" he said looking down at her seeing how she would react. "Well no they did not they don't talk to me much anyway" she said. She expected to be told what was going on, what they were talking about she didn't expect "well ok then you are dismissed". Vivian nodded and walked out of his office and back to the great hall. "What was that all about, what did he want" draco asked when she sat back down at the table. She had been thinking the exact same thing what had he been talking about was it something important?. "oh it was nothing" she answered. She faked a smile and they went to their remaining classes. When all their classes were done they went back to the common room. Vivian started her homework it was already at a high level she planned at doing it with draco. "Hey Draco want to get started on our homework" she asked he was walking down the steps with his eagle owl and a letter. "Can't I gotta write a letter to someone" he said but a little to quickly. He walked off towards the owlery. After finishing her homework she waited for him to come back but when she looked at the clock it said it was midnight. "Were is he" she asked her self out loud. Oh well she thought I'll see him tomorrow. She headed upstairs and went to bed.

review please I know this chapter was pretty long next one will probably be just as long. Important stuff in next chapter.


	5. Her Father

Disclaimer: you know what I'm going to say I don't own anything of j.k Rowling's.

Ok this chapter will be very interesting Vivian will finally find out why dumbledor wanted to talk to her all this time. Enjoy.

She woke up the next morning not really remembering her dream. She knew it included pain, not to someone else but to herself. It was dark in her dream she couldn't really see other people kind of like in a fog. She gave up trying to remember and headed down to the common room. The first person she saw was Draco looking extremely nervous and tired. "Hey Draco why didn't you come back last night?" he looked at her like he had just noticed that she was there. She saw sadness in his eyes like he had done something wrong. "Oh... I was in the library finishing up my homework and I fell asleep" he answered. He held her hand and they walked down to the great hall. "Vivian I was wondering if over Christmas you would like to come down to my house" Draco asked. She was shocked he had never asked her to go to his house, and she had known him for 6 years. Was it because they were going out?. "yeah sure not like I wanna go back to the muggles for Christmas" she smiled hiding her confusion. "Great" he smiled. She couldn't stop thinking he was not happy she had said yes.

The next few months went on with not much happening. A few more fights with her and Harry and for some reason more pointless meetings with Dumbledor. Every meeting he just asked her if anyone had told her anything interesting. Pretty soon it was the night before she left with Draco to his house. She had already packed and was hanging out in the common room with Draco and bobert (her snake). They sat there talking for a while until it got pretty late. "Well we'd better go to bed" she whispered. They got up and went their separate ways and went to sleep.

when she woke up she put on some makeup and a simple black t-shit that clung to her body like a glove would to her hand and picked out a black and red skirt with fishnet tights. She grabbed her trunk and headed down to the common room to meet Draco. She had decided to leave her snake here, no reason to freak out Draco's mom when she first meets her. "Hey Vivian wanna eat before we leave?" Draco asked. As the time to leave came nearer Draco looked more and more sad, Vivian didn't know why. It was like he didn't want her to come but had no choice. They sat in the great hall eating in silence both thinking of different things. After eating breakfast they walked to the carriages to get to the train. When they got on the train ad were in their compartment safely away from others she decided to ask him "what has been going on with you lately its almost like you don't want me to come with you". Those beautiful eyes looked up at her not full of happiness and life as they once had. Now all that was there was sorrow and pain, like he had done something terribly wrong. "No, I really want you to come I just have a lot of stuff on my mind" he said and smiled the fake smile that had been showing up more and more since he had asked her to come to his house. They sat in silence until Sofia came into the compartment "hey Vivian do you think you could come with me to the bathroom to help me redye my hair before we get there I'm meeting my boyfriend and I don't want him to think I'm lazy" she said quickly. She nodded, gave Draco's hand a squeeze and they both walked out into the corridor . They walked to the bathrooms so that no one would see her use magic. They entered the bathroom when she realized she forgot her wand she said this to Sofia. "You can use mine" she said. "If I show you something will you promise not to tell anyone?" Vivian asked. "Absolutely I promise" Sofia said confused. Vivian raised her hand over Sofia's hair and thought of the spell she had created. Instantly her haircut was redyed black in front and red in back. "Ho- how did you do that?" she asked. Vivian laughed and said "I don't need to use a wand when I do its mostly just a show".Sofia just stood there with her mouth wide open "am I the first one you've told"she asked. "Yeah, and you can't tell anyone" she smiled "not even Draco. They walked out into the corridor. The snack cart was at their compartment when they arrived. "what do you want to eat Vivian"Draco asked "my treat". Her stomach grumbled "I want everything" she said smiling Draco ordered. They sat there talking and eating until the train started to stop. It was dark outside already and they said there goodbyes to their friends and Vivian held onto Draco's and he led her away from the crowed. Her led her to a group of people that seemed as if they were waiting for them. "Is this her Draco?" one of them asked. "Yes" Draco answered barely above a whisper. One of the men grabbed both of her arms tightly "let me go" she said trying to get free. She received no answer but was knocked by a spell instead.

Vivian woke up she was magicly bound to a ... GRAVE! She looked around and saw a man surrounded by a circle of people. "Uh" she said as she tried to get her hands to move, all she needed was just a little movement and then she could free herself. "Ah so I see the girl has awaken" a voice said but it sounded more like a hiss. The man walked over to the grave his eyes more like slits and his skin a pale white, almost like hers. "I will ask you a simple question" he said "why has dumbledor been making all these meetings with you". "how do you know that I've been having meetings with him?" she asked quietly she knew who he was there was no doubt in her mind that it was voldemort, but why did he want know they were just pointless meetings. He laughed "that is simple I had inside help" he said "you didn't tell her malfoy?" Vivian looked over to the circle and saw Draco looking to the ground. He had been in on the whole thing and he didn't tell her, that's why he didn't want her to come. Rage filled through her body "HOW COULD YOU DRACO I TRUSTED YOU" she screamed. He looked up, those beautiful she had trusted, loved had betrayed her. Is that why he had asked her out in the first place so that she would trust him more and so he could report back to voldemort. "Now answer me my question" voldemort hissed "why has dumbledor been making meetings with you?". she looked up at him and gave a smile "he just likes my personality sooo much he enjoys occasional chats" she said sarcastily. He pulled out his wand "cruccio" pain exploded through her body she screamed so loudly she thought her body would explode from the vibrations. And when it stopped he asked her again "why has dumbledor been making these meetings with you" she knew what he was expecting, he thought if he put her though pain that she would just spill out everything. She didn't want to protect dumbledor there meetings were just as she said before mindless talk. But she wasn't just going to obey someone just because she was useful. "As I said before we talk about nothing" she said. "Dumbledor doesn't just single people out for a friendly chat" he hissed. "Well then I must be a special case" she answered sarcastily . "Malfoy come here" voldemort shouted over his shoulder. Draco came up to the grave breaking the circle he was in. "Yes my lord?" he asked. Vivian tried to stifle a laugh but it escaped her mouth anyway. "Is what she saying true?" voldemort asked. "I don't know my lord" Draco answered "she never told me what happened in the meetings". Vivian looked up at him but he only looked away "how could you?" she asked her voice filled with sorrow. But he didn't answer so she screamed it "HOW COULD YOU, I trusted you" rage filling her body. She tried to move her hands, she was finally able to move them she thought the counter curse and was free. Vivian jumped up shoved her hands on Draco's chest, heard voldemort say "impossible", and she shouted "cruccio". It worked ,of course, and he started to scream in pain falling on his knees. She walked over to voldemort "give me my wand back I'm leaving". He looked strait into her eyes his facial expressions first showed curiosity. Then it looked as if he just realized something that had been under his nose for years. "Those eyes" he said "I last saw those eyes lifeless at my feet". She felt rage build up inside her "you killed my mom?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper. "Yes I did" he answered "and you would have to if the only person you ever loved left you because they were afraid of you, of your power". He was still looking right at her "I never knew she'd had you" he said his voice filled with sorrow " your foster parents had hid you when I arrived. I understand now why dumbledore has been making meetings with you, he obviously did not want you to know that you were my daughter". It took a while to get what he had said, she was confused about her emotions. She was angry, sad, and happy all at once. "But why kill her why?" she asked close to tears "you took away the one thing I wanted needed". She felt tears go down her cheek, she could feel the warmth even though it was a cold winter night. "I did not know she'd had you" he said as if it were that simple. He offered no apology, or even acknowledge what he did had hurt her for life. "Give me my wand I want to leave" she snapped. He looked at her and smiled "you finally find the father you always wanted to meet and you want to leave?". "how did you know I always wanted to meet you?" she asked. He laughed darkly "I'm a master at occlumency"he said. "I want to leave, give me my wand" she said softly trying not to let her rage take over. "I can't let you leave, I see in your mind that you want to learn more of the dark arts. Your heart is almost as black as mine" he smiled and laughed darkly. She looked down at her feet so what if it was true she wasn't ready for this it was to much for one night she had to leave. "Perhaps you need to think about it" he said smiling ,his smile dark and threatening his tone of voice giving her no choice. "And if I refuse to stay here to think about it?" she asked. "You think I'm going to give you time to decide?" he asked. She whipped around only to see Draco standing there with his wand pointed at her. "Vivian please don't fight" he pleaded "I don't want to hurt you" she laughed deep from within her throat darkly "you? Hurt me? I'd like to see you try". He raised his wand and started to shout crucio but she shouted "barrier" a force field surrounded her blocking his curse. "Anything you throw at me I can block" she said smiling. But her plan was failed she never expected a curse from behind her by her father. Pain shot through her body making her scream out in pain. She glared up at voldemort. "Didn't expect that huh?" he asked. She felt arms grab her from behind "I told you not to fight" Draco whispered in her ear. He shoved her in the middle of the circle of death eaters. Voldemort showed up a few seconds later twirling her wand in his fingers. The death eaters looked down at her curiously. Draco went back and rejoined to circle. "I would like you all to meet my daughter Vivian" voldemort said. It seemed like all of their eyes were burning holes in her body. "My lord are you meaning to say that this is heather and yours daughter?" one of them asked. He looked down at her " yes and even I found only a few moments ago". She put her feet under her butt and looked up at Voldemort. She did not want to stay she knew what would happen if she did, I'm a leader not a follower she thought to herself. "What will you do with her my lord" a woman death eater asked. He looked over her "Bella she will be of much use she will fight by my side helping me achieve my greatness" he said looking down at Vivian. Bellatrix stood there looking stunned, maybe she had been a favorite of Voldemort she thought. "Will she be given the mark my lord" Bellatrix asked. This is what Vivian had dreaded she did not want to be marked. "Of course"voldemort said there was no doubt in his voice. Vivian looked up at him "if you think I'm going let you brand me like some sort of animal then your sadly mistaken". He looked down at her in disgust "you will do what I tell you to do" he hissed "I am your father, you are my blood, and you will not disrespect me!". it was quite for a few moments "you cannot control me" she snapped "I'm my own person and I will not be a slave to do your bidding". It took her a moment to realize that she was screaming. He looked at her obviously shocked but he didn't speak first, it was Draco "Vivian... I thought this was what you wanted?" he said. She looked over at him "really now Draco you know I don't like following another persons orders, you know I hate people degrading me which is what will happen" she said "I think I'll be leaving now , so please give me my wand back". She looked over to Voldemort he still had her wand and he didn't look like he was going to give it up without a fight. "Oh I'll give it back to you dear after I give you a little gift" he hissed. Without warning he jumped at her and put the tip of the wand firmly on her upper arm and spoke a spell she couldn't quite understand. It happened so suddenly she couldn't prevent it. Her whole arm felt as if it were on fire she couldn't stop from screaming and falling to her knees. "It wouldn't hurt so much if you would have cooperated" she heard him say through all the noise she was making. When she stopped she looked at her arm, a snake going through a skull. "I will not be branded like a cow" she said through clenched teeth. "Well my darling its to late for that" Voldemort said laughing. She put her hand over the mark that was burning red, almost glowing. "You know I could change to another form" she said. He smiled at her "well if you want to feel that pain again then be my guest" he said in a threatening voice. She decided she could change it when she got out of his view. Why was this happening to her, why did she pick the one guy that would rat her out to voldemort?. She looked up at Draco with a what seemed like a new pair of eyes. He looked beautiful but scared, what he was scared of she didn't know. Know she knew now why he had seemed disappointed when she said yes to coming with him to his house. She looked down at her clothes, caked with blood probably from being knock out earlier and from slashing about on the ground. "Take her to my house Malfoy, I will deal with her later" Voldemort said "and make sure she doesn't leave". She felt Draco forcefully grab both of her arms and put them behind her back. The next minute they were in a darkened room, she could still see the grave yard out of the window. Draco flipped on a light switch and the room was flooded with a bright light. She heard Draco gasped when he saw how she looked. She must have looked pretty awful because he looked like he was going to run away from her, but he controlled himself. She started to trace the mark now permanently on her arm. "Has anyone ever tried to change the mark Draco?". He looked over at her "yes but its impossible". She smile "nothing's impossible, Draco you just have to trust in your own power". She looked down trying to fight back tears she hated this, not the dark arts in fact she loved the thought of power, but being a follower was not her thing she was a born leader. "I'm going to leave sooner or later" she said quietly "you know that right?". "why would you want to leave?" he asked "you finally found your father". She looked over at him "a father that just wants to use me". His face exploded in anger "my father just used me to, I want you to be with me. Why don't you WANT TO BE WITH ME?". "It's not that I don't want to be with you Draco, I just don't want to be with you when I'm being forced to by you and my father". She started to walk around the room, it was almost bear except for a bed with no sheets. "Whose room is this Draco". "it's yours, the Dark lords room is across the hall". she walked around the room muttering a few spells to make the room more her own. The sheets on the bed were black and red silk. The room was painted red and black. "Where is my stuff from hogwarts?" she asked him. "Its out in the hall why?". she walked into the hall and levitated it into the room. "Well if I'm going to be kept here against my will I might as well get comfortable". She unpacked her stuff and set it at random places in the room. The last thing she set down in the room was a picture of her mother. She was on a rock covered in moss in the country side. She was smiling and laughing, when Vivian set the picture on her dresser her mother waved at her. She put a barrier charm on it so that no one but her could get withing ten feet of it without being forced backwards. She smiled and put her finger tips to the glass covering the picture. Her own father killed her, the one person she always wanted to meet. Killed the one person she wanted to avenge. She got down on her knees and started to hit her head against the wall to try and make herself black out. "Stop what the hell are you doing" she heard Draco scream. Her vision started to go black and she smiled and started to laugh quietly. "Malfoy what is going on here why aren't you stopping her?" she heard a familiar voice hiss. "I'm sorry my lord I tired, she won't stop". She felt cold hands start shaking her, she opened her eyes and saw voldemort in front of her. She pushed his hands off her and stood up but immediately fell back down. She waited until she felt stronger and got back up. Voldemort started to walk around her room. He started to walk over to her dresser, "what do you want?" she asked him. He stopped and turned around "what a father can't come and see how his daughter is doing?". He turned around and walked over to her dresser, but before he could reach it he was blown backwards. "Powerful spell work" he said while he was getting up. She smiled "well you shouldn't try to touch my stuff". "CRUCIO" voldemort shouted. That unbearable pain shot though her body again she tried not to scream but the sound escaped her lips any way. "You will treat me with more respect Vivian" he said. She silently fell to the ground hitting her head on the dresser on her way down. Blood pored freely from the wound. The warmth of the blood startled her since the room was so cold. Draco ran over to her "are you ok?" he asked. She put her hand to her head to try to fix the wound but her magic wouldn't work. "What's going on" she asked herself. She heard Voldemort laugh darkly "a simple incantation, I used it on your mother a few times". She looked up at him in disgust, why was he doing this to her what use could she be?. She heard the word "Imperio" being shouted from in front of her. She lost all control of her body she was like a puppet being dangled on a string. "My lord what are you doing" Draco asked him. Voldemort smiled " the most simple plan I have ever thought not to much work involved". He turned his attention to Vivian "Vivian I want you to go to the burrow, and capture Harry potter and bring him back here at any cost". She felt power return to her fingers, but she could not use it. She concentrated on the burrow and appeared there a moment later. It was light out, around 7 am. She stood there waiting for Harry to come outside.


	6. the pain no one deserves

Disclaimer: you know the drill I own nothing lol I own some things.

WARNING SOME RAPE AND INCESTUOUS ACTS IN THIS CHAPTER.

She stood in front of the burrow for a few hours. Her muscles ached but she couldn't get herself to move. She was a pawn, a slave, she couldn't help it though, its not my fault she thought. A group of people walked outside laughing and talking. What she wouldn't give to be like that again. She started walking towards them, her mind tried to stop but her muscles were over powered by the powerful spell. She got right up to Harry's group when she truly tried to fight the spell. They had all stopped laughing "Vivian" Harry laughed "what are you doing here?". Hermione gasped "Harry look at her eyes she's not acting normal!". Vivian was fighting a battle inside and so far she wasn't winning. "Harry get away from me now" Vivian said loudly as her hand raised up uncontrollably. He started to back away but tripped over a log. Vivian did the last thing she could think of she fought with her body and pointed her hand at herself and shouted, "crucio". The pain seemed to release whatever hold the spell had on her. She fell to the ground screaming In pain, "Harry look at her arm she's a death eater" she heard Hermione scream. The pain left her and she stood up, "Hermione if I were a true death eater would I have just attacked myself" she asked "I'm a leader not a follower" she laughed. Hermione looked confused "then why do you have the dark mark?". She looked to the ground "because this mark was forced on me, I had no choice". Harry looked at her "who forced it on you?" sounding unconvinced. "My father did" she answered him "you know my father well Harry" . He stared at her questionably "and whose your father?" he asked. She looked to the ground should she tell him? She asked herself, it would just cause more trouble. "My father is Voldemort" she heard a shriek from Hermione, and saw Ron cover his ears. Harry stood there obviously in shock, "but why would he force you?" he asked. "I don't know" she said in a low voice "he put me under the imperius curse to come after you and to bring you back to him" she paused "but I don't want to be used, I want to be my own person". They were all looking at her weirdly, she felt uncomfortable. "Well how did he get to you?" Harry asked. She wasn't able to answer an agonizing pain shot through her body, it took her a moment to realize it was coming from the mark on her arm. She screamed out in pain Harry walked over to her "what's wrong, what's going on". She shoved out of her face and fell onto the ground. "You dare to try to fool me Vivian, to run and turn your back on me?" Voldemort's voice hissed in her mind. The pain was getting to her she would do anything to get rid of it. "Bring the boy back NOW!" he yelled. I'll make you a deal ,she thought to herself either I leave him here and come back alone, Or I'll stay here. The pain slowly dispersed "fine come back alone fast. She stood up and looked up at Harry who looked rather nervous. "I have to leave now" she said quietly. "But why do you want to go back there" Harry asked. "Its not like I want to or have a choice, your lucky I convinced him to even leave you alone for now" she snapped. He stood there with an open mouth "how... when". She smiled "just now and all I did was tell him it was either me going alone or neither of us" she said "oh will Draco have a fit". Harry smiled "thank you, and uh I'm sorry for everything that has happened this year". She smiled "well I have to go or he will send someone and we don't want that, I'll see you after break". With that she closed her eyes concentrated on the grave yard. When she opened her eyes and saw the same grave yard as before but it was the afternoon now and almost no one was around. Except for 2 people, Voldemort and Draco. "Ah Draco look who has returned to us" Voldemort hissed. Draco looked over at Vivian and frowned. "Hello father" she snapped "what to what do I owe this pleasure?". He looked ready to kill, "well Vivian" he said as he grabbed her by the wrist roughly "I think we need to teach you some manners". He dragged her all the way to his house. When they reached her room her threw her to the ground. The next thing she knew she was bound to the end of her bed. "Malfoy grab the knife out of her dresser". "how did you know that was there?" she asked ,while Draco spoke the counter curse for the spell she put on it. He just smiled and grabbed the knife away from Draco. "I will teach you how to respect your father" he hissed. He took the knife( a black handle with a blue blade) and touched the cold blade to her skin. She shivered slightly, and voldemort laughed darkly. What he did next was unexpected, he plunged the knife right into her side. She gasped loudly, and lurched forward. Blood flowed freely from the wound, she tried to cover it with her hand but nothing helped. Finally she gave up trying to be strong and collapsed to the ground "please stop please" she moaned. Voldemort laughed and healed her quickly. She sat up breathing heavily, and started to say thank you when, "Malfoy your turn take a shot" Voldemort said holding out the knife out to him. She looked up at him blood covering her hands "please don't Draco, I love you" she whispered. She closed her eyes and closed her eyes waiting for the pain, but it never came. She opened her eyes, "my lord please don't make me" Draco begged. "Do it now Malfoy, don't disobey your master" he screamed. He stabbed her hard in the stomach, she screamed out in pain. Voldemort laughed, his laughter rang through the room loudly. She couldn't take the pain she was screaming and trashing around. "I'm sorry" she moaned "stop please". Blood now covered the floor, her hands slipped on the blood. Voldemort looked down at her helpless form and laughed. How many times is he going to laugh at my pain she thought to herself. She felt the pain leave her body, she looked up to see voldemort had healed her. "Well Malfoy do you think she will corporate?" he asked Draco. She looked up at Draco, he was studying her. "I don't thin we will have a problem with her disobeying you anymore my lord". She got up and walked over to her dresser she gasped. Her mothers picture was gone, "where is it" she screamed throwing things out of her dresser in a frantic search. She turned to face her father, he was smirking. Anger burst through her body. "WHERE IS IT" she screamed, but he just kept smiling, "ANSWER ME!". She fell to the ground the one thing she had to remember he mom was gone, he probably destroyed it. She looked up at Voldemort, he reached into his pocket and dropped a pile of ashes onto the ground. She scrambled over to it, she realized it was the ashes of the picture. She tried to speak but no words came out. She looked up at him tears blurring the vision in the corner of her eyes, but they didn't fall. "Malfoy lets leave Vivian to think things over". Draco nodded and they both left the room. Once the door shut she let her head drop, and didn't hold back her tears. She got up and walked to her bed, into a ball and let the tears flow. That was how she fell asleep, crying and wondering what tomorrow would bring.

A week had passed since that night. Every night was the same, it seemed like he was trying to make her evil. It seemed to be working especially since wasn't helping her, he did whatever Voldemort told him to do even if it meant hurting her, emotionally and physically. Tomorrow she would be safe inside hogwarts away from all this pain. But at the same time she dreaded going back, all this time at her fathers house had made her paranoid. "Vivian come down here" Voldemort called. She got out of bed got changed into her normal black clothes and headed downstairs. Draco and her father were standing by the door waiting for her. "There's a meeting tonight"he said "and your going so that you can hear your assignment". She nodded and fallowed him down to the graveyard. When they got there Voldemort called her over to him. She walked slowly over to him, "hold out your arm Vivian". She looked up at him with pleading eyes but he showed no comfort. She held it out to him, he put his wand firmly on the dark mark. The pain was instant it felt like her bones were on fire, and that they would fall of. She walked to her spot in the circle by Draco and waited for the others. It didn't take long they were all there withing minutes, and Voldemort was in the middle of the circle. "My lord have you decided what Vivian will do at hogwarts yet?" bellatrix asked. He laughed "well bella I have decided that the plan she ruined last week actually worked for the best. Now when she goes back to hogwarts Potter will feel safe around her now and even confide in her. So at the end of the year she can invite him over." he said smugly. The plan seems kinda easy she thought not much planning. The meeting wasn't very event full just normal stuff, people reporting things from the ministry. After what seemed like forever voldemort dismissed her and Draco. They walked up to the house and Draco followed her to her room. "How do you feel about the plan Vivian?", "seems kinda easy" she answered. He nodded as she laid down gracefully on her bed. "So are packed yet" she asked. "He laughed "no are you". She raised her hands and everything packed itself magicly, "now I am". They both laughed "do you think I've changed a lot Draco?". he looked at her and smiled "well it depends do you like the way you've changed?". she honestly didn't know " kinda" she said quietly, she looked at her clock it was 11:45. "Well Draco I think I need to sleep what about you?". "yeah I guess so" he said and kissed her softly "night". She laid down with her feet slightly curved, she had decided that curling up in a ball made it look weak and afraid. After a few minutes she feel into a almost peaceful sleep. She was standing in the middle of a corridor at hogwarts. She heard voices so she ran behind the nearest statue. Harry and his friend Ron were talking to each other quietly but she could still hear them. "Ron that's not possible , if she really was helping Voldemort why would she have saved me?". "I don't know Harry maybe it was all a plan". She shifted uneasy behind the statue "I won't believe it Ron I trust her", Ron just shrugged. Vivian woke up at 10:00, she decided not to tell Draco about the dream he would just tell Voldemort and that is just asking for trouble. She grabbed her trunk and headed down to meet Draco he had been living here over Christmas. They ate some breakfast and waited for Voldemort to come down. It was 10:49 when he finally arrived "Vivian here" he handed her wand back to her and some galleons "make sure to stick to the plan". She nodded curtly "I will don't worry I'll have him eating out of my hand" she said darkly. She heard Draco make a noise of disgust. "Draco what's wrong? Think I'll cheat on you" she laughed. He looked to the ground. "Father I will keep in contact" and with that she apperated to platform 9 and 3/4 and waited for Draco. He appeared next to her a moment later and grabbed her hand softly. They grabbed their trunks and got onto the train. They went to their normal compartment and waited for Crabb and Goyle. They didn't have to wait long, in a few minutes they both knew what had happened over the break, their fathers had told them. They talked for a while Draco did his prefect duties. When Draco came back they were almost at Hogwarts. She grabbed her uniform and went to change, her mind was racing how was she going to act normal after what happened? What if Dumbledor called more meetings with her? On her way she saw Harry in one of the compartments, she tried to sneak past him but he noticed her anyway. "Hey Vivian wait up" he called after her. She sighed and turned around. "Hi Harry" she said trying to act cheerful but it didn't work so well. He frowned "are you ok? Your paler then usual". She smiled "I'm fine Harry, how was your Christmas?". "oh it was fine, how about ... I'm sorry" he said quickly. She just shrugged "don't worry about it, I got to go though, don't want to be late" she said laughing. For once it wasn't forced. She changed into her skirt and blouse and walked out of the bathroom. She walked stealthily back to her compartment, once she got there she noticed they were all talking in the same whispers she had seen at the beginning of the year. "What's going on" she asked, they didn't answer her "more secrets?". all they did was nod "what you can't trust me!". Draco looked up at her sadness in his eyes. "Please don't be mad Vivian". She sat down apposite from them, what did I do to make them think they shouldn't trust me? A loud whistle signaled that hey had arrived at hogsmead. Crabb and Goyle left first leaving her and Draco alone, she subconsciously touched the scar on her stomach. She got up to leave but he pushed her down "we need to talk" he said forcefully. She looked up at him fearfully, still remembering a few nights ago when he did more than voldemort had told him to do, punishing wise. "I don't want you disrespecting me in front of my friends" he said almost lazily. She laughed loudly "your ordering something of me, I don't think so". Draco's eyes flashed dangerously "you will do what I say when I say it". She let her anger take over her "DO YOU THINK IM YOUR SLAVE, THAT IF YOU COMMAND ME I WILL DO YOUR BIDDING?". she stormed out of the compartment, she arrived at the last carriage and got in. Before she shut the door Draco climbed in and then slammed it shut. He kept trying to make conversation but she sat there ignoring him, fuming in anger. She jumped out right when they arrived not letting him utter another word. She arrived in the grate hall before Draco did. She picked a seat opposite the table from Crabb Goyle, by Sofia. They listened silently to Dumbledor's speech about school things and the war. When the feast started she talked laughing to Sofia, she felt the glares Draco was giving her, even though she had her back to him. They listened silently to Dumbledor's speech about bravery, confidence, and safety in numbers ,And then they headed off to the common room. They hung out in the common room until 12:00 at night, the whole time she felt Draco's eyes on here, hidden by the shadows. They both went their separate ways to their bedrooms. She lay down in her bed gracefully being careful not to curl up into a ball. After the week with her father he made sure she would never show a weakness like that again. After a few moments she fell into an uneasy sleep. Her dream started out normal enough, she was walking around the stair cases of the school, when the stairs changed like they were known to do. They lead her to a darkened room, lit by only two candles. It only had two chairs and a round table, she ran her hand softly over the edge of the table. "Vivian what a pleasure" a familiar voice hissed. She turned around and allowed herself to gasp, standing in front of her was her father in what called his glory. "Surprised to see me, I suppose you would be". She took her hand quickly away from the table "what do you want" she snapped. He chuckled darkly "well Vivian I was informed by Malfoy that you were disrespecting him, why were you disrespecting my most faithful servant?". that sneak she thought rating me out first chance he got. "Because I don't have to listen to him, he's not in charge of me". he laughed darkly, his laughter ringing in the hallow room. "Well that can change, at my command you could be his slave, and you would have to serve him". A chill ran down her spine "even at your command I would never obey him". "you will do what your told, and you insolence annoys me, crucio". She knew it was a dream but the feeling of fire over took her and she screamed so loud in pain she was sure she was screaming in real life. "I will never obey him, even on your command". "will you ever learn your lesson Vivian, I'm trying to make you stronger, a better person, crucio". She screamed louder than last time, anger laced this spell, making the pain overly unbearable. But this time she was being shaken awake she could hear people talking all around her. "Well Daughter I must let you go before they find out I'm here" he hissed "I will contact you soon, and I suggest you learn your place". With that the scenery changed, she saw Snape above her shaking her roughly, he was screaming. She jumped up quickly, snape tried to push her down but to no avail. She ran to the door opened it and slammed it shut. She sprinted down to the common room to find him, Draco was there smiling smugly. "HOW DARE YOU"he screamed, she saw people look over at her curiously. "YOU PATHETIC WORM" she screamed slapping him with all her strength, he looked up at her, his eyes menacing "I take it you talked to your father?" he said grinning. She raised her hand to slap him again but someone grabbed her by the wrist. "Miss Hawks, come with me. She turned around to see Snape, she followed silently as he lead her out of the entrance to the head masters office. She walked up the steps with her head down, it's all over she thought I'll be sent to azkaban just because of who my father is. Snape knocked sharply on the large oak doors, she heard the old silvery voice beckon them in. She followed snape in, her head still hung in shame as she sat down opposite Dumbledor. She listened to snape tell the story of what happened tonight in his point of view. "Miss Hawks would you like to tell up what you were dreaming about?" dumbledor asked. She shook her head silently, "I'm guessing Vivian that you learned something over the break". She looked up quickly as it started to make sense, all the meetings were because he knew the whole time. She nodded looking him strait in the eye. "And who told you this news" he asked patiently. "I think you know the answer to that sir" she answered eyeing him carefully. He nodded patiently "would you like to tell us what happened" he said then paused "we won't inform the ministry". They could help me she thought her heart soaring, there would be no chance of her being Draco's slave, never having to obey ever command any command but her own. But all chance of that was lost when Draco burst into to the door "sir I was told to bring Vivian to back to bed now". Dumbledor nodded wistfully "Vivian if you wish to speak to me at any time my doors will be open". She nodded sadly and followed Draco out in to the halls. He grabbed her wrist roughly and dragged her to an abandoned corridor "its time we payed a visit to your father" he said coldly. She tried to back away from him but he had a firm grip on her forearm, that was now burning. "Draco, stop leave me alone" she said as he took a serpent ring out of his robe pocket. He grabbed her hand roughly and shoved the ring on her middle finger. She felt him put his hand around her waist and the familiar feeling of a portkey. The world was spinning around her it was a few moments before her feet finally hit the ground. She looked around and saw she was at her fathers house, and by the looks of it in his room. "Ah Vivian, Malfoy and to what do I owe this visit" her fathers voice hissed. When she turned to face him she tried to get Draco's hand off her waist and walk over to him, but he held his grip firmly. She stood in silence as Draco told her father what happened when she had woke up from her meeting with him in her dream. "Well Vivian I did not expect that you would go as far as hitting Malfoy, it is a very muggle thing to do" Voldemort said darkly. She pushed Draco off her, successful this time, "why am I here?" she asked while pacing. Her head snapped up at her fathers laughter "well Vivian I told you that no matter what my word is law among my followers" he said and then turned to Draco "well Malfoy I think I have found your prize for your excellent service to me". She looked at both of them "what are you talking about". Voldemort laughed darkly "I assume Vivian that you are not some sort of slut and that you have saved yourself?". she looked away disgusted, he wouldn't let Draco rape her, would he? "Answer me Vivian" he shouted at her. The emotion called fear screamed at her from the very being of her soul and she nodded slowly. "Go ahead Malfoy" he said in a whisper "take your prize". She backed away from both of them slowly but it only lead her to a wall. "Vivian, are you scared" Malfoy said laughing "powerful witches don't get scared, are you weak like we thought?". "am I" she thought "maybe he is right?". he came closer to her grabbed her and threw her on the bed behind them. "It's useless to fight it Vivian" Draco whispered in her ear "you will be mine, and only mine". She heard him whisper words she couldn't even begin to understand. She tried to attack him with her magic but nothing came out of her hands. "Like your fathers new spell Vivian?" he asked her. The next half an hour felt like forever, she begged him to stop but every time she asked she got hit from Draco, and heard laughter from her father. When it was finally over the sun was coming up and she was looking through the window spacing out. "Malfoy it is time you got back, go get Vivian a new school uniform" Voldemort said. She turned her attention away from the window as Draco left, she was naked so she tried to cover herself with the blankets. She felt her father sit next to her "so beautiful" he whispered, she jumped when she felt him touch her cheek. When she looked over at him she saw his eyes searching her body "you remind me of your mother, you look just like her" he said still whispering. She tried to back away but he grabbed her wrist "your body is to beautiful to be covered by clothes". She was disgusted and she didn't try to hide this emotion, it was plastered all over her face. He laughed darkly "your mother was beautiful just like you, it pained me to see Draco with you instead of me, you remind me of her". She got out of his grip "your disgusting" she said. He smirked "even if I am if I want you I can have you". Before she could get away he grabbed her into an embrace and kissed her roughly. No matter how hard she struggled she was weak from before. When he finally let go she got distance between them so that he couldn't touch her. "My lord" she heard Malfoy's shocked voice say from the door "I got Vivian's uniform". Her father tore his eyes away from her "very well" he said as he grabbed them "get changed". She grabbed the clothes quickly before he could change his mind, as she changed she felt both of them watching her intently. When she was changed Draco stood beside her, he laughed when she flinched and he put his arm around her waist. "I will communicating with you soon my lord" Draco said, then he grabbed the ring off her finger then pushed it back on again. The world started spinning again and when her feat hit the ground she pushed Draco's hand away, she was home.


	7. She tells the truth

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of j.k's so lawyers piss off (no I'm not British)

when she woke up the next morning she could barely move from all the pain she was feeling. It was 6:00, her classes started at 8:00. She wanted to go to Dumbledor, but she was to embarrassed and scared. If she told him what had happened, what would her father do to her, what if he did something worse then he did last night? She shook the thought from her mind, she had to tell him if she wanted to stay sane. She got out of bed and looked into her mirror, she had bruises all over her body, on her face, on her arms, everywhere. She got changed into her uniform put on some makeup to tried to hide the bruises, and headed downstairs. She looked around cautiously to see if Draco was around, he wasn't so she left the common room and went into the halls. She ran all the way to his office, eyes searching around constantly to make sure she wasn't being fallowed. When she reached the statue she said the password and raced up the stairs. When she reached the top of the steps she caught her breath and then knocked on the door softly. She heard the calming old voice of dumbledor call her inside, her heart soared. She walked in silently and sat down in front of him. "Ah miss Hawks, I assume you are here to talk about what we talked about yesterday". She had been staring at the ground quietly, but looked up at his words, tears threatened to escape her eyes but she blinked them away. She heard him gasp "what happened when you left my office yesterday child". She opened her mouth to tell him exactly what happened but instead she said "it's my fault all my fault, I deserve this I deserve anything I get". He shook his head "why don't you tell me everything that happened, I will decide if you truly deserve anything". She lowered her head "where is harry" she asked quietly "I think he need to know what happened" dumbledor nodded and grabbed an owl off a perch and wrote a quick letter and the owl took off. They sat in silence for a few moments before someone knocked on the door Dumbledor quickly called them in. Harry stood in the doorway looking confused for a moment and then he sat down opposite Dumbledor by her. "Would you like to tell us what happened now" he asked her. She nodded solemnly and told them everything from what happened at Christmas to what happened last night. She didn't tell them what had happened last night in much detail but she told them enough. When she was done she had tears in her eyes and she let them flow freely "its all my fault, if I wasn't weak none of this would have happened to me" she whimpered "I wouldn't be a slave to my own father". She looked over at Harry who had no expression on his face "I'm sorry Harry, I'm really sorry". He nodded "it's fine, I would never blame you for something that wasn't your fault". She looked over at Dumbledor who hadn't spoken yet. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't want to do any of this you've got to believe me" she pleaded softly. She felt scared with him not speaking, did he think it was all her fault? "Miss Hawks it is not your fault, it took bravery to come here today" he said softly. She sighed in relief, he didn't blame her everything was going to be ok. "Vivian why didn't you tell me this when I met you at the burrow?" harry asked. She looked into his soft green eyes they looked so innocent after all of the pain he had been through "well Harry I did tell you about my father, but I didn't have time to tell you everything, it was hard even coming here I had to make sure Draco didn't see me, but he probably already knows I'm here". She looked over out the window and saw the sun was already rising "its almost time for classes" she whispered. She didn't really want to leave her first class was potions, "yes you both should get back to your common rooms to get ready for class" dumbledor said looking at her "and Vivian I hope you will tell me if anything else happens that would help me help you". She looked up and nodded at him, she got out her seat and followed Harry out of the office. They walked side by side through the halls they were at the stair cases when Harry turned to face her. "Vivian you need to know that no one should order you what to do, you should do what you feel like doing". She smiled sadly "that's very nice in thought, but I don't have a choice as everyone says slytherin's true calling is being a death eater. It's my fault about what happened to me" she held up her hand as he tried to interrupt "it is my fault Harry I made friends with the wrong people, I went out with Draco even after you said he was a death eater, and look where my stupidity got me" she said lowering her head. "Your not stupid Vivian, and no matter what you say its not your fault". She smiled weakly "thank you Harry, hey I'm going to go straight to the great hall instead, wanna come?". "why of course, but where shall we sit" he asked smiling. She made the gesture of hard thinking "your table". "why Miss Hawks what will people think" he said laughing. They walked into the great hall together, as she had predicted heads from everywhere turned to face them. When she sat down next to Harry the Griffindor table exploded with protests. "Calm down every one it's ok I invited her" this calmed almost every one. "But Harry I don't understand" Hermione said. Harry looked over at Vivian with asking eyes "I will tell them Harry but not here" she said quietly. He nodded "Hermione, Ron come on we will go to the library". They both nodded and got up, Vivian walked behind them they were almost to the doors when Vivian heard him. "Hey Vivian come here" Draco shouted from the Slytherin table. She looked over to Harry who shook his head, she continued walking until they got to the hallways. "Don't you dare walk away from me" Draco said grabbing her arm. She gasped and turned around "let me go now" she said through clenched teeth. She felt Harry and his friends move behind her and she smiled. "Get away from her Malfoy" Harry said. "Oh so you went and ran your mouth off Vivian, I thought we had an agreement" he said menacingly. His grip on her arm tightened "come on Vivian we need to have a chat in our common room". He tried to pull her away from them but they grabbed onto her. "No its ok you guys, I'll go". They tried to protest but she just shrugged "its ok you guys, Harry go ahead and talk to them in the library I'll meet up with you guys to tell you everything" she said glaring at Draco. He lead her all the way to the common room and then threw her onto one of the couches. The room was almost completely empty except for Crabb and Goyle "Vivian" Draco said smirking "you have disobeyed me, that was not very smart". She looked up at the three of them and got up "leave me alone, god I don't need this". She walked to the window and looked out "Draco if you feel the need to feel like a big man and order me around in front of your friends then go ahead, but if you think I will actually do anything you say then I feel sorry for you" she said darkly. She looked over at them and smiled when she saw them with shocked expressions on their faces. "I think I'll be going now , unless you need me for anything else master" she said sarcastically with a fake bow. Before he could say another word she left the common room and headed to the library. When she got there she had to search for Harry and his friends, they had taken to a back table for privacy. "Vivian" Harry said "your alright, I haven't told them anything". Vivian nodded and sat down next to Harry. She took a deep breath then explained everything just as she had that morning to Harry and Dumbledor, she ignored their gasps. "Oh Vivian I'm so sorry" Hermione said after she was done talking. Vivian just smiled and nodded not wanting to talk about it anymore it was getting late, they had missed dinner and she was getting tired. "Well Vivian we have potions tomorrow together, and its getting late, so I think we should go to bed and meet up tomorrow before class". They all went their separate ways in the hall, though she dreaded returning to the common room to sleep she did anyway. The common room was almost empty except for Draco, Crabb, Goyle, and Sofia. Avoiding Draco she walked over to Sofia "hey what's up" she asked sitting down. "Nothing much where did you disappear to last night I couldn't find you or Draco anywhere" she asked smiling " did you hook up". Vivian grimaced "well not exactly" she said, "what are you talking about" Sofia asked. "Nothing we just hung out in the library" she wasn't ready to tell her sure they were friends but she didn't know there was just something about her she didn't trust. "Shit" she screamed as she felt a fiery pain in her arm where the dark mark was. "What's wrong Vivian" Sofia asked worriedly. She shook her head "nothing I'm fine my arm is just cramping up I'll see you later". She rushed out of the common room and into the halls before Sofia could say a word. Her first thought was to go to Dumbledor to ask him what she should do, but she didn't want to bother him this late a night. She decided to try to see if Harry was in the library but when she arrived it wasn't him she found. "Oh fuck" she muttered as Draco saw her through the library window. "Hey I've been looking all over for you" he drawled. "Leave me alone Draco I'm looking for someone". He smirked "Well Vivian I doubt you didn't notice but your father wants us for a meeting and we must not disappoint him". She started to walk away "well I hate to disappoint you but I have other matters to attend to". She heard him sigh "the dark lord said you might act this, stoprasfa". She recognized this spell it was the spell he had used before, it was the spell that made it so she could not use magic by hand. He grabbed her wand from her robes "aw your just like a muggle now, Crabb, Goyle come on its time". She followed them to the forbidden forest Crabb in front of her Goyle behind her which made her nervous and Draco beside her arm around her waist. When the got far enough Draco apperated bringing Vivian along with him. Her arm felt like it would fall off soon she kept her eyes to the ground, why was she here she didn't want to be here why did she always get herself in these situations. Her feet hit the ground lightly she didn't stumble she had gotten used to being forced places by magic. Draco and his friends quickly joined the circle of death eaters but she stayed rooted to the ground waiting for her father. She learned over the break that if she joined the death eaters circle her father freaked out saying she was higher up then them. "Hello my faithful followers I am glad to see that everyone is here, Malfoy where is my daughter". Before Draco could answer her Voldemort had already seen her. She felt his eyes searching her body and she shivered she was still in her uniform and her skirt was shorter than her old one had been. "Where is your wand" he snapped suddenly she almost jumped back but knew better. "Draco has it father" a chill went down her spine when she saw him spin around suddenly to face Draco. Draco gave one look and the story was plastered all over his face. He handed the wand to Voldemort quickly not looking into his eyes. Vivian watched as her father inspected the wand carefully "where did you get this wand Vivian" he hissed loudly "and do not lie to me". She dared to look him straight in the eye "it was my mothers and your wife's". She heard a few death eaters gasp as Voldemort walked swiftly across the small space between them. Instead of the pain she thought she would feel, her father got an inch away from her face. "Your just like your mother Vivian it uncanny how much you look like her". Before she could back away he pulled her into a quick kiss and put his arm around the waist. He led her to the circle "my followers what is the process on your missions" voldemort said loudly. They went around the circle saying how they were over throwing the ministry from working inside and getting all the information. One death eater was working on getting the dementors on his side and was close to succeeding. Which meant the death eaters from azkaban would be released soon, including lucius Draco's father. When Draco's turn came he left out no details about Vivian and her doings. When everyone had spoken Voldemort dismissed every one but Vivian, Draco, Crabb, and Goyle. When all the other death eaters had left Voldemort turned to Vivian and took off the spell Draco had cast on her. "My lord what do you wish of us" Draco asked Voldemort . "nothing I just wanted to spend more time with Vivian and I can't have her going back alone now can I". Draco nodded and stood to the side to talk with his friends quietly. He turned his attention back to Vivian "Vivian from Draco's description of his plans it seems you have been going soft on your mission". She knew this was coming "I'm not going soft father I am still on my mission" she said softly. He pulled her closer to him she shivered at his touch, he sat her down on his lap as he sat down. She tried her hardest not to show any sign of disgust as it would probably only encourage him. "You know Vivian the other night when Draco was with you I felt jealous that he was with you instead of me" he said softly. She felt disgusted at these words he was doing this because she reminded him of her mother the woman he had killed. "Your so beautiful Vivian, if I could I would keep you here forever to be by my side . You can be my prize by my side when we win". "I don't wanna do this father and I don't want to be a prize" she said quietly. She felt his arms tense around her "well you don't have a choice Vivian it is my choice on what you do" he said through clenched teeth. She tried to stand up but Voldemort just pulled her right back down so she turned around to face her father. He had changed bodies again ,which was unusual seeing as he had said he loved his new form, he now had the body he had as a young adult. The only difference was that his teenager form now had red menacing eyes. "It's not your choice father as it is not your mind to control. I am my own person I'm not one of those drones you keep around." she felt his arms tighten around her but then he laughed "you fight a lot with me Vivian, you need to learn that there is no use fighting your future." Is he right she thought this could be my future not even Dumbledor could help me if he decided to take me out of school like so many parents already have with their kids. "Father if we don't leave now people will get suspicious" she felt his arms let go of her and she stood up gracefully and walked over to Draco. "Lets go" she said quietly, she got her wand from her father "Vivian I'll make sure we keep in touch". She nodded and apperated to the forbidden forest ignoring the fact that Draco and his friends were there she walked ahead of them to the castle. Once inside Draco turned her around "where were you heading before I found you?". When she looked into his face she didn't see the man she had fallen for she saw a stranger never seen by her. "I was heading to the library obviously for something to read" she turned away from the stranger and walked to the common room. She sat down in the shadows and watched as Draco walked in, oblivious that she was there, and go to Sofia and pull her away from her friends closer to the spot where she was. "Draco where have you been?" Sofia asked him quietly but not quietly enough. Vivian saw him smirk at her "the dark lord called a meeting about an hour ago". She heard Sofia make a noise of hurt "and why wasn't I called has he forgotten all the work I have done for him, my efforts, my information from spying?". Vivian turned her face away from the scene she had heard enough, her so called friend had been telling everything she said to her father. The powerful feeling of anger overtook her and she wasn't able to stop herself. Sofia and Draco were still talking to each other when she stepped out of her dark area Sofia was still in mid sentence when she saw her. "Do you think she suspects any... oh Vivian you scared me where have you been?". Her anger was getting the better of her "shut the fuck up Sofia I heard everything your not a very good spy obviously if you can't keep you mission quiet". Draco tried to stand in between them but it was no use Vivian forced him powerfully out of the way using a silent spell that knocked him against the wall. "Vivian I'm sorry it's a mission you understand don't you?" Sofia's voice sounded desperate and full of fear. Vivian laughed, her laugh was cold and dark making Sofia jump quietly. "Vivian stop this now you can't hassle one of your fathers best spies" Draco said standing up off the floor. Her attention went quickly to Draco then back to Sofia "can't I Draco she is one of my father's servants, I'm sure my father wouldn't mind me punishing her I'm sure he would be quite pleased actually". Vivian smiled darkly and advanced towards Sofia.

DRACO'S POV

He flinched at her smile and wondered if Vivian would every smile happily again. He had loved her she is beautiful, smart, and powerful. But the dark lord made his choices for him, though he loved her Voldemort wanted her and nothing would stand in his way. He hurt her that night he raped her just because he was told to, he had killed because he was ordered to. Now he had to keep a watch on her but he wasn't able to touch her again. He longed to kiss her softly again be with her without others watching, that night made him cry out at random times, it was always in his mind. She would never forgive him, he knew by the look in her eyes every time she looked at him. He would never have what he had wanted to begin with, to love her and have her love him to. Her eyes used to be filled with passion, happiness, want, feeling, and the sense of power. But they were now filled with sadness, pain, disgust, and misery. He couldn't help though even if he wanted to she was to be Voldemort's bride or slave same thing. If anyone touched her without his permission they would meet immediate death. While still thinking to himself he stood up and tried to stop the fight.


	8. The pain continues

Disclaimer: you know the drill what's mine is mine what's hers is hers.

Draco walked slowly behind Vivian and grabbed her forearms forcefully backwards in an attempt to try and stop her from hurting Sofia. He felt her tense and let out an angry grunt but this noise could not stop the feeling of fear spewing from her. "Get the fuck off me Malfoy!" she shouted loudly as she tried to kick him in the shin. Draco did not let go and only tightened his grip, flashbacks of that night back at her fathers house flashed before Vivian's eyes. She turned around quickly and Draco and her face where inches apart from each other. Vivian stared into Draco's eyes trying to find a trace of the man she had once loved, but found none. "Vivian" Draco mumbled quietly "settle down, please, go pack tomorrow we board the train to your fathers it's summer don't start it with a pointless fight". She pulled herself away from him and faced Sofia and mumbled "your dead to me". She started running up the stairs to her dormitory when she opened the door she let out a sigh of relief when she noticed she was alone. She slowly started to pack up her belongings there was little to pack. Once she was done she started pacing back and forth, what was she to do once she got to her father's house. She wouldn't be able to leave he would find her, but she didn't want to help him. He would abuse her, rape her she would be little more then a slave, with this thought she slammed the door open ran past the common room out into the halls and to the library. She wasn't alone Harry was there reading quietly by himself. He looked up once he heard her "Vivian I'm glad I saw you before we left" he said as he motioned her to join him. She nodded and walked over and sat down across from him "Harry this is probably the last time we will see each other that isn't on a battle field". He looked shocked "you mean you've chosen Voldemort's side why?". She shook her head sadly "I have no other choice". "yes you do" he said "you can join the order he won't find you". "Harry, stop believing in your happy endings they won't work with me. Even if I did join your order he would find me". He shook his head "he couldn't we could hide you, help you". She felt her blood getting warmer "No Harry, he would find me he gets inside my fucking head in my dreams, he probably knows what I'm doing right now. I can't put you in that danger, I can't be responsible for your death". The last word echoed throughout the library "but Vivian I can't let you make that sacrifice, your giving up your life". He looked to the table "please rethink this". She shook her head "I know what's going to happen to me Harry, but we can stay in contact". He looked at her questionably "how, I bet Voldemort will check your mail and what is he gonna say when he see's Harry Potter written at the bottom". She laughed at the image of her fathers face if that were to happen "well you don't need to sign your real name just make up one and keep your letters with little information". He nodded smiling "Ok well do you want to come with me I was going to say a final goodbye to Dumbledor as a student". She looked up at him smiling and nodded they walked to the entrance to his office and Harry spoke the password and the gargoyle sprang to life and jumped aside. They stepped onto the moving steps and knocked on the large wooden doors. A come in was heard from the other side and Harry opened up the door. Dumbledor was sitting behind his large desk his eyes sparkling from behind his half moon spectacles. "Ah I thought I would be getting a visit from you two" he said smiling. He offered them both a seat, as she sat down she felt his eyes on the top of her head. "Well sir" Harry said "Vivian has decided to go to her fathers". Dumbledor looked at Vivian " well I presume you have your reasons and it is not my place to ask, I do hope though that this is not for pleasure". She shook her head " it's not sir it is better for everyone ". Harry scoffed loudly "it's not Vivian your delusional". "Harry I explained it to you please understand it's is in no way for my pleasure". "well, it is past curfew you two best be off, Vivian I wish you the best of luck" Dumbledor said. "Thank you for everything I hope to see you soon, in a good manner of course". Once out of Dumbledor's office Vivian turned to Harry " I probably won't see you anytime soon ... be careful okay". She gave him a tight hug then took off one of the many rings she wore "to remember me ok?". He smiled and they parted ways.

She woke up the next morning dreading leaving this castle that had been her sanctuary for the past seven years. Vivian left her trunk ,knowing the elves would take it to the train, and went down the great hall for the last breakfast for the seventh years. The first person she saw in the hall was Harry she smiled at him and waved, he smiled back and tugged on his finger which had her ring on it. She laughed and walked over to the slytherin table which was empty. She grabbed some pudding and toast and started eating. When Vivian was halfway through with breakfast Draco sat down beside her "are you ready to go?". She looked at him questionably "the train doesn't leave for another hour malfoy". He laughed "you didn't think we would actually be taking that pathetic train did you?". she realized he had all of his stuff with him and hers "oh ok when do we leave?". "right now your father is expecting us right away". She let out an angry sigh "ok fine lets go" she grabbed her trunk and started out of the great hall. Before she got out of the doors she turned around and whistled to get Harry's attention when he looked over she smiled and waved goodbye. Her and Draco walked out a little past hogsmead and then apperated to her fathers manor. Her feet hit the ground with a force and she stumbled slightly but caught her balanced before her father walked up to her. "Vivian ready for the meeting?" he asked her softly as he wrapped an arm around her waist. She forced herself to keep her face emotionless "yes father when is it to happen?". Voldemort smiled slyly "any minute now, take off your robe.". she obeyed silently, seeing as it was over 100 degrees outside she was wearing a tight black belly shirt and a short tight black skirt with fishnet tights. At this Voldemort smiled and licked his lips she looked over to see Draco make a face of disgust, she smiled wishing she could do the same. Her father took out his hand and placed his index finger on her mark roughly. She screamed out in pain as burning sensation started at the dark mark and spread through her body. Voldemort started laughing "you need to learn how to hide your pain Vivian if you ever wish to accomplish greatness with me". She looked up at him slowly and glared at him "and if I don't want to?". He met her eyes and hissed "crucio!" she fell hard onto the ground and starting screeching a fire was moving over her skin and inside her body. Voldemort lifted the curse and glared at her " are you telling ME that you have no desire to be by my side when I take over?". she stood up slowly, as if trying not to be attacked by an animal, "that is EXACTLY what I'm saying" she said smiling. Voldemort looked from her to Draco then mumbled a spell that forced her backwards. She gasped and stumbled back into a death eater who had been in the circle. Voldemort grabbed Vivian by the forearms making her curse out loud and dragged her to the middle of the circle with him, while Draco joined the circle and put on his mask. "Followers welcome this meeting has been held to introduce you to the woman that will help in my rise to power, my dark lady". Everyone either applauded or grunted in agreement "but my lord how can someone who was raised by muggles help us with victory" one death eater shouted out. Voldemort laughed and hissed "because the muggles did not affect her mind her powers are great, like mine". Vivian started to move an inch to the side to put space between her and voldemort but he pulled her closer and hissed " you are dismissed, malfoy stay behind". Everyone but Draco left "my lord what is it you wish of me" Draco said kneeling. Voldemort smiled "I thought we could have a little _fun_ with Vivian". Before she could react Voldemort grabbed both of her arms and forced them behind her back "don't even fight it my dear this could be enjoyable if you let it be". She made a face of disgust "let me go" she shouted. To this he laughed and continued up the walk to his house pushing her in front of him and Draco following. Once they entered his room he shoved her forcefully onto the bed "accio wand" he murmured her wand went soaring from her pocket softly into his opened hand. Draco silently said "stoprasfa" she felt the tingle of the normal magic that flowed in her hands disappear she felt lower than a muggle. "Now Draco what do you think we should do with this beautiful goddess in front of us?". Draco just shrugged "whatever you wish my lord" though he had said this Vivian saw longing in his eyes. She turned around her face away from them and tried to stop the tears from flowing from her eyes. "Please don't do this" she whispered softly her voice quivering. Voldemort laughed loudly at this and walked up to her "my dear why must you be such a temptress. Just enjoy this it could be very ...pleasurable." As he said this he slowly started to remove her clothing. It was not until her clothes were removed completely that she tried fighting back. "Get the fuck off me" she screamed trying as hard as she could to get out of his grip but he was to strong. "Malfoy come here and help me". She moved her head enough to see Draco moving slowly towards her removing his shirt to show his amazing upper body. The more she struggled the more force they used. After a few moments she was sandwiched in between both of them with Draco behind her slowly kissing her neck as voldemort kissed her breasts and stomach. Vivian started banging her head against the head board to try and black out. "Vivian stop it you'll hurt yourself" Draco shouted. Voldemort laughed "let her do what she wants Malfoy when she wakes up and feels the pain she will know what has happened". Slowly black spots darted in front of her eyes and soon enough she blacked out.

When Vivian woke up she was still lying in her fathers bed with Draco on her left and her father on her right all of them were naked she though was covered with a thin black blanket. She tried to get up only to realize that sometime during the night one of them must have tied her magicly to the bed posts. She tried her best to break free but nothing worked. "Vivian" Draco called softly as he turned over to face her. She ignored him and tried harder to break free of the magical restraints. "I'm sorry it wasn't my idea" he continued. Vivian's vision became blurry as fresh tears escaped her eyes "you could have stopped Draco" she said quietly letting a sob escaped "you could have said no". She felt her father stir "Vivian you know I can't disobey a direct order from my lord" Draco said quietly "I would be punished". Her sobs grew louder as she kept trying to get out of the restraints "could you at least get me out of this". He nodded and stood up to go get his wand "Malfoy don't move another inch" voldemort's voice said loudly as he sat up and propped himself up on his elbows "I want to see her struggle". She stopped and glared at him "I won't give you the satisfaction". He laughed softly and grabbed his wand "I guess you give me no choice Vivian I'll have to force you, crucio". Vivian struggled against the restraints screaming out in pain, her body jerking around. Voldemort laughed and then undid the spell and then undid the restraints. Vivian sat for a moment catching her breath and rubbing her wrists from where the restraints had held her. "Vivian we must get ready for the meeting we are behind" Voldemort said as her gave her back her power and wand. She stood up to get her clothes only to have voldemort push her to her knees "Malfoy leave the room" voldemort said as he stood up. He paced the room a few times before he spoke "Vivian if you would have just obeyed me we wouldn't have had this incident happen the way it did". Vivian grabbed the blanket off the bed only to have it pulled away from her by voldemort. "Can I have my clothes, we'll be late for the meeting" Vivian said impatiently. He got up and gathered her clothes up that had been thrown all around the room and handed them to her. She grabbed them greedily and started putting them on, once she was done voldemort grabbed her waist and pulled her along with him to the meeting ground. "Vivian let me see your arm" voldemort said. Vivian backed away from him "no way find someone else what about Draco?". "Vivian first off if you are going to be my dark lady then you must learn not to call our followers by their first name. And second I have control of you I am your master now give me your arm". She tried to move away from him but he roughly grabbed her arm and touched her dark mark. Before she had a chance to scream voldemort placed his lips roughly on her mouth to cover the sound. She tried to shove him off her but he held her shoulders tightly so that she could not get away. When he finally let her go Vivian heard the sounds of the death eaters coming to the meeting. Voldemort laughed darkly at the sight of a death eater Vivian did not recognize. "Well it seems Maliki has decided to return" voldemort said. Vivian gave a questioning look and then turned to Draco "why isn't voldemort calling him by his last name?". Draco smiled slyly "because he doesn't have one". "This guy must be around my age" Vivian thought. He had short brown hair, weird for death eaters, greenish brown eyes, he had a presence that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "I'm sorry my lord I would have came sooner if I could, the ministry was keeping a watch over me". Voldemort nodded silently "you are a faithful follower so I will allow you to return. Now since Vivian decided to abandon her mission with harry we must think of a new plan for the capture of the boy". For a moment everyone was silent until Bellatrix decided to speak up "my lord from what I have heard potter is already with his friends trying to find out your location. It seems he is trying to _save_ Vivian from you, I suggest that you wait for him to come to you and focus on building your army for control". "good idea Bella you are dismissed, Draco and Maliki stay behind". As they disappeared Vivian tried to go back to her room only to have Voldemort grab her arm tightly "where do you think your going?". She tried to pull her arm away "where do you think to my room". He pulled her back to where Draco and Maliki were. "Maliki since you are still being watched I am going to need you to stay here so when I am out on business a powerful wizard around to keep control of my daughter". Maliki looked over at Vivian raising an eyebrow "you have a daughter my lord where is she?". Voldemort put an arm around Vivian's waist "this is her". She saw Maliki look her up and down and shook his head like he was trying to get something out of his mind. "Well, Maliki follow me and I will find a room for you" Voldemort said. They all followed Voldemort to the house where Voldemort gave Maliki a room right next to Vivian's. "Vivian I will be gone tomorrow so don't try anything stupid I will be informed if you do". Vivian rolled her eyes and went to go into her room only to have Voldemort spin her around and roughly forced his tongue into her mouth. She tried to push away but he would not let her go finally she bit down on his tongue. "You little bitch" He screamed "how dare you, crucio". She tried her best to keep from screaming and it was easy to tell she was struggling she finally gave in to the pain and screamed falling to her knees. "I must say Vivian I rather like you in this position" Voldemort said laughing darkly. She glared up at him and slowly backed into the door and turned the handle. "Vivian when I get back I think I will have to teach you again on who is in control in this house" he said darkly. She felt herself beginning to shake as she backed slowly into her room. A few moments after she heard the voices in the hall stop a knock sounded on the door. She lifted her hand and made the door open. "Hello Vivian" Draco said quietly as he entered her room. "Go away Draco I don't want to look at you more then I have too" she said darkly. He continued walking towards her "Vivian it was not my decision to rape you" he said quietly sitting next to her on the bed. "Draco don't play innocent" she said standing up and put a few feet between them. "Vivian stop this you used to love me you said so yourself". She looked at him with a look of disgust on her face "The key word there Draco is used. My love for you disappeared when you betrayed me and turned me in to Voldemort. You are pathetic if he told you to kill yourself you would do so without a second thought". She slowly and quietly opened the door "what we once had is gone Draco you are not the person I thought you were, leave". He stood up off the bed "if that is what you want" he said walking to the door before he left he turned around and said "I still love you". Once she was alone in her room she took her owl meg out of her cage and started to write a letter to Harry. She wrote asking him how he was and how his summer had been going. She could not put much detail into the letter in case it got intercepted and she address the letter to Anthony . Once her letter was sealed she looked to Meg and told her who the letter was really for, her owl hooted happily and took off out the window. As she watched Meg disappear into the night she realized all she could do now was sit back and wait.


	9. Exchanges

Disclaimer: I do not own any of j.k.'s ideas.

When Vivian woke up the morning she found that her father had set out a pair of clothes for her to wear. A note on top said that she must wear them, the shirt was a black corset tank top and he had also laid out a tight black leather skirt with... no tights. Vivian quickly changed into her clothes and ran to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. Sitting in the kitchen alone was Maliki "where's Draco?" she asked him while grabbing some of the toast off the table. "He said he had something important to do and wouldn't be back until later tonight" he said quietly. She nodded and smiled "finally he left the house I was afraid he had no life". He looked up at her curiously and studied her outfit with an eyebrow raised "are you two involved?". She sighed loudly and rolled her eyes "we used to be together, but if I have any say I don't let him touch me. But then again I don't have much say in anything around here". "what do you mean if you have any say?". She laughed "you saw what happened last night, I don't have a choice in a lot of things that happen". He nodded understandingly "so what is there to do around here?" he asked standing up. She smiled stretching herself backwards "I mostly just practice my magic, duel what ever I can do to kill the time". He smiled "well today we have to go do some business for the dark lord". She looked at him curiously "what sort of business". He smiled darkly "well we are supposed to be meeting up with the leader of a werewolf gang in order to try to get there support for the war". She nodded "how are we traveling?" he lifted his wand and she nodded understandingly. He held onto her arm a little to roughly and she gasped he lifted his wand and they apperated to the main werewolf's house. "Why it's about time" a middle aged man said as they entered his living room. "Sorry someone overslept" Maliki said. "My name is Drake and you are" he said extending his hand. "Vivian" she said while she shook his hand. "Oh so you're the Dark Lords daughter?" he asked while he studied her appearance with a smile. She nodded as she put some space between her and Maliki taking his hand, which was still attached to Vivian's arm, off. "Now Drake let us discuss what we came here to talk about" Maliki said quickly. Drake nodded and then offered them both a seat insisting that Vivian sat next to him. "Now Drake what will it take to have you and your team fighting with us in battle?" Maliki asked while sitting in a lounge chair across from them both. "Well what are the limitations?" he asked smiling slyly. "My lord told me to say you could have almost whatever you want". Drake thought for a moment "in order for me to provide my assistance in your battle I insist in being able to have this young lady" Drake said with his hand on Vivian's bare leg "for a night". Maliki look at him hiding a look of disgust "I will speak with him about it" he said standing up and insinuating for Vivian to do the same. "I am hoping," Drake said before Vivian could leave "that we will have sometime to become better acquainted". Once back at the house Vivian started screaming "no way in hell will I do, no way nu uh". Maliki just stared at her while she fumed " when does he get back?" she asked finally. "He should be back anytime now" he said quietly as if trying not to piss her off. "Please inform me when he does" she said as she walked up the stairs to her room. Once she shut the door she saw a letter on her desk from Harry.

_Hello Vivian,_

_my summer has been fine how about yours? We really should meet up sometime think you can get away from your busy life? I hope your doing ok and I want you to know that everyone misses you. Hope to see you soon._

_Anthony_

Vivian looked at the letter sadly the only way she would see him again was either on a mission or a battlefield. She slowly replied back that she was doing ok having some problems at home and that her days were pretty strict right now so she didn't know if she could get away. She sat up at the sound of a person apperating into her room. "I was told to come get you" Maliki said as she turned around. She nodded and apperated downstairs right in front of Voldemort. "Vivian get ready to leave" he ordered. She looked up at him shocked "I won't do it, no." she said loudly. "Crucio" he screamed, the pain was to immense fueled by anger she was on the floor in seconds. When he finally lifted the curse tears flooded freely from her eyes as she looked up at him. "You have no say in this Vivian, don't fight it" he said grabbing her tightly by the wrist. She took out her wand instantly only to have it knocked out of her hand instantly by Voldemort. "Do not cost me this Vivian, I need Drake's support I will not have you ruin it". He raised his wand and apperated them to Drake's house, to arrive to a smiling Drake. "I thought I might be seeing you again Vivian" he said looking to Voldemort. "She is yours for the night do to her what you wish, I will be back in the morning' Voldemort said turning back to Vivian before leaving "stoprasfa". "well Vivian we might as well start" Drake said. She slowly backed away from him "I don't want to why can't any of you fuckers understand that, I should be able to have a say in what I do" Vivian screamed. "Vivian your Father and master told you to, but if you would rather struggle that's fine too I would rather enjoy it more". She glared daggers at him "I don't know how your sick sadistic mind works, but I'm pretty sure raping someone won't quench your thirst". He roughly grabbed her arm and forcefully lead her up stairs to his bedroom. His room was a mess it looked like he had begun his transformation into a werewolf the night before in his room. Books were torn, chairs broken, and there were inch thick claw marks in the doors paint. He lead her to the bed and forced her to sit down. He slowly started removing her clothing once he was done he remarked " now I see why your father chose to send you to me". He had his way with her for the next hour or so occasionally bitting her to the point of bleeding each time he smiled at the way she screamed and struggled. When he finally passed out Vivian quietly got out of bed not even bothering to get her clothes she passed out in a corner, anything was better then sleeping in the bed with that monster. The next morning she felt forceful hands shake her awake, when she opened her eyes she saw her father staring down at her with her clothes in his hand. "Well Drake you did quite a job on her" Voldemort said tracing the bite mark on Vivian's body. "Well sir you kept your end of the bargain and I shall keep mine" Drake said lifting up his sleeve. Voldemort smile and placed his wand on Drake's upper arm and placed the dark mark on it. Obviously Drake was used to pain for he barely flinched. "Now Vivian we must leave we still have things to attend to today, I will save that punishment for another day" Voldemort said grabbing her arm and apperating her to his house.


End file.
